


(This Is Not) A Casual Affair

by Marvelite5Ever



Series: Short, unrelated Cablepool fics inspired by songs (these are NOT songfics) [5]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Porn, an attempt anyways, and probably a metaphor for something, candles are pretty, it's all artsy though, kind of, partly inspired by the song "Casual Affair" by Panic! At The Disco, starts out angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made love in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(This Is Not) A Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Because MGM said they wanted porn, which unfortunately got me thinking, and because Stryfe (Wade_Winston_Wilson) and I were talking about how hard porn was to write, and it ended up sounding in my mind like a challenge. 
> 
> I have trouble turning down writing challenges.

* * *

They made love in the dark. 

_Fuck,_ Wade would correct Nathan. _We don't 'make love.' We fuck. Don't sugar-coat it with lies, Nate. Just call it what it is._

They fucked in the dark.

 _No,_ Wade said, grabbing Nathan's wrist. _Don't turn on the light._

 _I've seen your scars before, Wade,_ Nathan said, softly, but his hand obediently retreated from the lamp. _You know I don't mind them._

 _I know,_ Wade said. His voice was choked and bitter. 

A metal hand traced a scarred cheek. _I want to see you._

But I don't want to see you seeing me, Wade retorted, twisting away. His breathing was hard an angry. _We fuck in the dark, or we don't fuck at all._

 _Okay,_ Nathan said, and let the darkness remain the sheet over their skin and faces. 

They fucked in the dark, unseeing—their eyes open, their eyes closed, they didn't know—but every other piece of sensory input was intensified to levels that neared pain.

The scouring mesh of tongues and hard press of bodies; hot skin and rough scars and cold metal; scraping teeth and bloodied, swollen lips. 

Labored breathing and flexing ribs. Drips of salted sweat. Nails tearing into writhing flesh.

The feeling of _hot hot so tight fuck yes more faster HARDER._

The white flash of pure pleasure that lit up the darkness—blinding white, but they could almost see.

Nathan was quiet during sex, emitting nothing but breathy moans and whispered beseeches that the other man hardly heard.

And Wade? Wade rambled and shouted and _screamed_ —screamed from pleasure in a way that pain alone would never rend his vocal chords again—had never rent his vocal chords since he'd last been strapped to that cold table in the dark and his heart had been ripped from his chest. 

They fucked in the dark—Nathan would relent to that fact, at least for their first round. 

But as Wade lay panting beneath him, temporarily spent, Nathan would start with gentle kisses, gentle caresses, gentle touches. 

Tired—or maybe scared—Wade would let him. 

Nathan was silent, all his attention on soothing marred skin that was forever embedded with searing soars.

And Wade wouldn't speak—perhaps too afraid he'd break the spell, that his words would shatter the heavy darkness that shielded them from reality. He hardly dared to do more than breathe and whimper as Nathan's lips traveled down his body, Nathan's hands mapping the painful contours of his skin. 

When Nathan finally guided himself back inside Wade, movements deep and slow, tears that Nathan couldn't see would make their way down the mercenary's face because whatever it was—not love, surely not love—it was more than he deserved. 

They made love in the dark, and gasped as they came. 

Afterwards, lying side by side under sweaty, sticky sheets, the darkness pressing on their eyelids and pooling in their lungs, Nathan would pull Wade close. Wade's breath was hot against his neck. 

But Wade was always gone in the morning. 

_Stay,_ Nathan had whispered, more than once. 

_That's not how this works,_ Wade would tell him, snorting; derisive. He would not add the thoughts in his head, and Nathan could not read them there. _(Plausible deniability, remember? I'm not into guys, and you don't lust after your pet psycho killer.)_

And Nathan would clutch him closer, but could not bring himself to say _Please_ when he knew it would be ignored.

* * *

The first night that Wade considered staying was the first night they had any light. 

_A candle,_ Wade had snorted, choking on a laugh. _You brought a candle._

 _One candle,_ Nathan agreed. _Just one. On the table at the other side of the room._

Wade had narrowed his eyes. _Why?_

Nathan had carefully lit the candle and turned out the light, watching the flame flicker and dance, while Wade watched the light play on the metal of his arm, shoulder, neck. 

_(Because I love you and I don't know how to tell you,)_ Nathan didn't know how to say.

So instead he simply murmured _Please,_ walking away and setting the candle down where the small circle of light it cast would never reach them. _Let me have this._

There was the soft sound of Nathan's shirt hitting the floor, then the sound of a belt being undone, pants slipping down, and Wade didn't care about the candle anymore. 

He never glanced at the candle once while he fucked Nathan into the mattress. But after, when Nathan rolled them over and his mouth began making its careful way down Wade's body, the mercenary couldn't help but watch the little flame dance far off in the corner and wonder at how the light seemed to throb with his heartbeat. 

But later, after Nathan fell asleep against him, Wade couldn't bring himself to obey that urge to stay. 

He crushed the flame between his fingers and left.

* * *

The next time, there were two candles, and their fiery tongues flickered in time with the two tongues dancing together in Wade's mouth, and with the pulsing heat of Nathan inside him.

* * *

Another candle was added each time, until Wade could make out the dim orange outline of Nathan towering above or trembling below him. 

Another candle was added each time, until Wade could make out the expression of bliss on Nathan's face when he came—and afterwards an expression that was far more terrifying.

Another candle was added each time, until Wade could see how much Nathan wanted to say _I love you,_ and how, to keep the words inside his mouth, he could do nothing but press his teeth into Wade's skin and clench shut his eyes lest they betray him. 

Another candle was added each time, until finally Wade could see every drop of sweat on Nathan's skin, every plate-line of Nathan's metal flesh, every bruise on Nathan's skin left there by his teeth, every red scratch from his desperate, scrabbling hands. 

The red looked so good alongside the silver. Delicious, and Wade ran his tongue soothingly over the marks to taste them. 

The candles lined the walls, lighting the room with a warm orange-yellow-red-gold that was not glaring but _graceful,_ illuminating the mars on Wade's skin so softly that the sight didn't hurt. 

They made love in the candlelight, and the realization that seeing Nathan see him wasn't painful left him speechless and gasping the breath that had escaped from his mouth when he'd opened it in surprise and pleasure. 

When Nathan fell asleep with his arms around him, Wade carefully extracted himself and walked naked around the room, snuffing out each candle one by one. 

Then he climbed back into the bed and snuggled with Nathan in the dark.

* * *

_You stayed,_ were the first words from between Nathan's lips as he woke up, bathed in morning sunlight, to find the mercenary still encircled in his arms. His blue eyes were full of wonder, the white sunlight glittering on their surfaces like the sunbeams that dripped onto the ocean waves and collected there as coruscations. 

Wade cracked open a single eye to look at him, groaning and burying his head in Nathan's shoulder. _I might have finally reconciled with the fact that we're in love,_ he muttered, his grip around Nathan tightening. _Don't make a big deal out of it._

Nathan smiled against Wade's skull. _Thank you._

 _What the hell for?_ Wade wondered, opening both his eyes this time and pulling away slightly to glare. 

Nathan was smiling as softly as the morning sunshine illumed his niveous hair. _For being here._

Wade blinked at him, and in the sunlight his eyes—which he liked to describe, oh so poetically, as the color of shit—more closely resembled cassiterite.

And those eyes narrowed and Wade was pressing his face against Nathan's chest and growling, hands clenching around the mutant's shoulders. 

_Shut up. If you keep making a big deal out of it I will have to leave and go rob a jewelery store, and I'll steal as much gold and jewels as I can fit in one of my dirty socks, and then I'll come back and smack you in the face with it. Gold is heavy, you know!_ Wade pulled back to glare at him some more. _And you know how much my feet stink! You really want one of my dirty socks filled with gold and jewels to hit you in the face? It will double-break your nose with both the weight and the smell. And then I'd leave you with the stolen jewelry so you'd be blame—_

Nathan silenced him with a kiss, that soon turned deeper, and then evolved into touches that quickly became more heated and passionate. 

They made love with harsh sunlight streaming through the windows, and afterwards Nathan tenderly kissed the glistening tears from Wade's face. 

_It didn't hurt,_ Wade murmured, in wonder. 

And Nathan could no longer hold in the words _I love you._

Wade snorted, his hand running over the metal plating of Nathan's chest, tracing the words _I love you too_ against the cool, smooth surface.

All he said was _I know._

Nathan couldn't feel the words that Wade traced softly against his unfeeling techno-organic flesh, but still he smiled, covering Wade's moving hand with his own and squeezing gently.

* * *

Later that night Nathan took Wade out to a candlelit dinner, and Wade laughed and dragged Nathan across the table to kiss him.

Everyone was watching, but Wade didn't care. 

When they split apart, Nathan's blinding smile lit up the room, and Wade muttered _Stop smiling, Nate, you're drowning out the candlelight_ and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody ever ask me to write anything like this ever again. Ugh. This is very likely the most graphic, sexual writing you'll be getting from me.
> 
> How did I do, though? Because holy shit was this difficult to write *faints*


End file.
